This invention relates to a junction box assembly that assures good connectivity between connectable components that are inside and/or part of the junction box assembly.
In the assembly and use of electrical components, it is important that good electrical contact is established between connected electrical components, and that the electrical contact is not accidentally broken during use. Some connectors have locking tabs that snap into engagement to physically lock the connectors to mating connectors when the electrical contact is fully established.